1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus capable of producing musical information by using a music editing function, and utilizing the musical information while performing other functions of the apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A telephone set for example generally has an automatic answering function. Telephone messages, musical information, or the like to be used for such an automatic answering function are previously recorded in a cassette type magnetic tape mounted on an automatic answering telephone set. A musical instrument is also commercially available which composes musical information using a keyboard, memorizes it, and reproduces it with a desired tone color.
However, an apparatus is not known which has all the above functions, namely, the functions for a telephone set and a musical instrument. It is necessary for a conventional automatic answering telephone set to previously record musical information in a cassette type magnetic tape in order to use it for such purpose, resulting in a burden on a user.